


P5: Rainy Nights (ShuKita)

by Kirimizi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, BL, Comforting, Emotional, Groping, Hand Job, Licking, M/M, Rain, Smut, Tongue things, Yaoi, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Yusuke is taken by the pressures of being in the Thieves group and is unsure where his place is in their cruel world. Akira is ready to comfort him until he figures it out.





	P5: Rainy Nights (ShuKita)

The rain pelted the two students, as they sprinted through the thunderstorm in an attempt to find cover. As quick as the rain started, the two made their way under a threshold, in the red light district north of Shibuya. 

Akira and Yusuke were on their way to meet one another at a halfway point between their schools when they decided it was time to do a mission that Mishima had given the group days ago. The drizzle had turned into full blown rainstorm once they began their investigation in the red light district. 

“I don’t suppose you have an umbrella on you?” Yusuke taunted the drenched young man next to him. Akira simply stared at him with nothing but a terribly annoyed expression on his face.   
“I take that as a no then,” Yusuke continued to make fun of the Phantom Thieves leader. “For a group of outlaws, we are very unprepared for many of life’s surprises.” 

*

The same night, the two decided to retire to Joker’s room for the remainder of the evening. Yusuke made an attempt to dry himself as Akira went off to the bathroom to wash up. 

Akira was on his way up to his room when it occurred to him that the torrential rains weren’t letting up this far into the night. It was already almost midnight by the time he realized this, with the possibility that Yusuke may have to spend the night. 

Retreating back into his room, he noticed the young man had already fallen asleep on his bed of all places. The mattress could easily fit two people, about the size of an average queen, but then he thought of Morgana. Where would he be sleeping? It wasn’t until he made it all the way up the stairs into his room that he saw the small cat curled up in his own spot on the bed.

Akira sighed. This was going to be a long night. 

*

In an amazing twist of fate, Akira managed to fit himself into the mix, gently pushing over Morgana out from his typical sleeping spot. He snuck into his own bed, trying his best not to disturb Yusuke at all. He did well until the young man rolled over to his side and draped his arm over his shoulder, letting out a drawn in breath. 

Akira never noticed this before he had to sneak into his own bed, but Yusuke was fairly peaceful in his sleep. In any other situation, the artist would be worn out to the point where he would develop wrinkles underneath his eyes from all his hard work. But in this case, this was truly the most peace this man could experience. Between his art career, schooling, and side job as a Phantom Thief, it wasn’t be surprising to him be the most stressed he has been in his life. 

Contemplating their situation at hand, Akira really just wanted to get some sleep. The soft pitter patter of the raindrops hitting the glass windows outside and the rooftop made that Joker’s easiest job so far. 

*

Halfway into the night, Akira was rudely awoken by some sudden movement in his bed. Before he could actually open his eyes, he could hear heaving and turned himself back around to face Yusuke. 

The artist had sat up in his bed, his hands covering up his face. Morgana was nowhere to be found. Now Akira was getting concerned.   
“What’s wrong…?” Akira sat himself up and rubbed his eyes to properly awaken.   
No response from Yusuke made him wonder for a moment if the boy was even aware of his current state. He rubbed his back for a few minutes before Yusuke choked out a quiet sob.   
“Talk to me, what happened?”   
“It is nothing to concern yourself with. Please, pay no mind to me.”  
“Look at me.”  
“Akira, please don’t—“  
“You can’t reject orders from me, remember?” Akira pulled away one of his hands from his face and winked in return.

Yusuke couldn’t help but chuckle at the attempt he made to be all leader-like. It was kind of cute how he thought he could solve everything through his words. 

“So what had you all down?”  
“It’s embarrassing to say.”  
“Was it a nightmare?”  
“Yes, but…” Yusuke trailed off and lost his train of thought.  
“But…?” Akira pulled Yusuke by his waist to bring him closer. 

Yusuke put his hands down and looked at Akira with what had to be the saddest expression he had seen in a long time. He was so used to seeing a sense of pride and willpower in those eyes when they entered dungeons. But never such a sadness, not from the man who saw nothing but beauty in the world.

“Why?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why are we here, on this earth? Why do we exist?”  
“I’m not quite sure how to answer that.”  
Yusuke lowered his head into his hands once more.  
“Neither do I,” He answered. “There is no real reason for my existence. And my nightmare has shown me the truth of the matter. We are simply pawns to another man’s game.”

Akira didn’t know quite how to help in these kinds of situations. But nevertheless, he would try his very best.

“Yusuke.” He pulled in the man closer to his chest and began to play with his hair. “We have no reason to be here, to exist in this world.”   
Yusuke sighed, curling up closer to the warmth radiating off of him.   
“And yet, that makes this life all the more worth living. We have no standards to keep up with. We can be free to be whoever we want to be, and do whatever makes us happy. For me, bringing justice to the world and helping others makes me happy. As for you, I can already tell you love your art more than anything, as well as helping others.” Akira continued to play with his hair.

“While your thoughts may be true. But I don’t think—“  
“I’m not done yet,” He gave his nose a little boop. “Yusuke, you’re so intriguing and strange, I don’t know what to do with half of what comes out of your mouth. But your subtle movements and odd ways, there are some of the parts of you I couldn’t live without now. You are an incredible friend to those around you, an inspiration to the art community, and compassionate when you need to be. Not to mention, one of the sweetest men I could have ever had the pleasure of meeting.”  
“Akira, you’re far too kind to me.”  
“I would hope so.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”

Akira tilted the young man’s chin up to meet his gaze. In his sleepy haze, he bent down and lightly pressed his lips up against Yusuke’s, holding his chin in place with fingers. Yusuke softly gasped, absolutely in love with the feeling of his plush lips brushing up against his own. 

Yusuke moved his hands up to Akira’s cheeks in response, moving his lips tentatively against Akira’s. This wasn’t what he expected this morning when he texted the fellow gentleman thief of him coming to visit, but enjoyed every part of their moment together. He pulled himself back in an attempt to get his thoughts in order. 

“Wait, hold on,” He pushed off from his chest, giving them a bit of space between. “What are we, why are you doing this?” He stuttered.  
“I’ve been dreaming of this moment forever. Now then, come back to me.”   
“This is highly inappropriate, you know.”   
“I know you feel the same way I do. So what makes our feelings inappropriate?” He brushed his thumb across the blushing fox’s cheeks.  
“I don’t know what to think of this.”  
“Listen to whatever your heart says.”   
“Then forgive me for whatever I may do now that you’ve said that.”

Yusuke forced his lips onto Akira’s once more and this time, had no plan on separating from his new found love. Akira caught him, wrapping his arms around the young artist’s waist and pulled him onto his lap. Their kiss took on new meaning fairly quick however. 

“Did you plan on stealing my heart like this, thief?” Yusuke commented out of breath, grabbing onto his thief as the buttons popped off his shirt. Akira trailed small kisses down his collarbone, breathing heavily as his pale chest was bared for him to see. 

The raging torrential rain coming down outside set the mood perfectly for the two of them. The streetlights shined brightly into the room, giving Akira the perfect view of his newfound lover. Yusuke turned his face away from the man, embarrassed to be showing just this much of his skin. Akira turned his head back and forced the artist to face him. 

Yusuke carefully kept his eyes on Akira while sliding his hands up his shirt, sliding the article of clothing up. It was nothing he expected, all the while Akira had other plans. His own hands playfully pulled onto the edge of Yusuke’s pants, quietly asking for permission through this act. Akira leaned in to place another distracting kiss on his lover’s lips, teasing him with his tongue and licking his bottom lip. 

This act threw Yusuke overboard and the artist began to softly grind himself on top Akira’s lap. An arm wrapped around Yusuke’s back and pulled him down harder onto the warmth of his lap. A low and throaty groan left Akira once they developed a rhythm with one another. 

The two were all over each other. Akira felt himself get so pent up in excitement and reached down into Yusuke’s pants, gently playing with the length inside. Yusuke let out a lusty moan, wanting more and more from his lover’s delicate hands. After only a few minutes, he found himself losing his patience to all the pleasure building up in his body. Within three more strokes, he couldn’t hold back and muttered in a low but heartfelt groan.   
“A-Akira, please. I want you. I want you with all my being...” He said as he finished off. Akira smiled deviously, gently pulling out his hand. Yusuke could not keep himself up from the heat of the moment that passed and collapsed onto his lover in defeat. 

“That was quite the adventure, wasn’t it?” Akira commented, pulling in his lover closer to his chest. Yusuke almost immediately fell asleep moments after, once he caught his breath. 

Akira chuckled and pulled the blanket over the two of them, listening to the calm sounds of the rain outside.


End file.
